Summaries of the Time Traveler
by Junichiro13
Summary: A series of short, possible summaries written by Ito Makoto in his notebook that are not mentioned or read in any of the Rewinded Days chapters. I suck at naming at the title, if you got better suggestions, I'll be glad to hear one of them. You can read this if you want to know the story via Makoto's view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own School Days or anything related to it. The only thing I own is the stories I have written so far.**

**Junichiro's Notes: I did say in Rewinded Days: Main Story about Makoto summarizing the events that has transpired. Well here it is. This starts on the Prologue arc. Makoto would have probably had this written on his notebook. This could be my guess, since it was never mentioned or can be read in any chapter.**

* * *

Let's start on where everything began. But first, I need to make sure that I fully know myself. My name is Ito Makoto. I'm fifteen years old. I was the son of Ito Moeko and to father I don't remember. I know my birthday is October 10 and I have a younger sister named Itaru. I study at Sakakino Gakuen.

And at that place, I met Katsura Kotonoha who became my girlfriend with the help of Saionji Sekai who is sitting next to me in class. I could somehow hear someone saying a terrible fate will happen. Still, I have to admit I never paid attention to that. I feel I was warned but I didn't even bother to notice. I can't believe how careless I was. I dug my own grave is perhaps the suitable words for it.

Continuing on, because of the decisions I carelessly made, I became of what many people call it, A _sex maniac,_ I don't know, I feel I was oblivious from the things of today has to offer. Hey, the only thing I cared about was the things I've been doing. And in return of that, Saionji stabbed me brutally. But why do I feel she is not the real her when it happened. I guess my mind was blurry so I was thinking of strange things.

Then, I saw myself standing near the riverbank. I felt that I don't remember myself. Made myself to throw something but I couldn't even touch the damn thing. Because of that, I went back to the place where I was murdured. I passed through the gates like the wind. I looked like I waltzed to somewhere I don't know. I feel that I wanted to make sure of something.

I entered a place that was actually my room, where I died. I have no memories of it when I first came. Then, I see a dead body. As I stare near it, I noticed and picked up an I.D. with the name Ito Makoto. At that point, I realized that it was my name. I couldn't believe it and I ran away in shock.

I head to the stairs and noticed something from far away. A fountain of blood, I hate that kind of thing. I couldn't help it but go there. I hurried so I can reach there in time.

By the time I got there, I saw a girl dead lying on the floor almost covered in her blood. I couldn't even bear to look at it. It's horrible. Her throat was sliced and her womb was forcefully opened. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?!

I slowly heard her last words. "Please forgive me…" I couldn't understand what it means but I know there is more than what meets the eye. I left and quickly returned to where I met the end in my life.

When I arrived, I saw my headless body. It was a shock to me. Who knew it would? I became desperate to know where my head could go off. But in the end, I failed to find it. Damn it, I curse myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed after I found out about it. Because of that, I helplessly wandered. From place to place, or anywhere so I can let my soul pass on to the other world. I felt that I cannot. Something is trying to stop me in doing it. Since I can't do anything about it, I let it be. She died and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Now that I'm no longer belonging in this world, on a normal day, I happened to pass by at an alley. I was thinking of it as the last place before I should go to the flames. I know in my self that I cannot pass through the gates in heaven. That's why I should go to hell myself. If I do, the God who governs the living to their rightful place will not be bothered by a person like me, who has done so much that it cannot be undone.

At that time, I see a man, perhaps a fortune teller, since he has of what they call a crystal orb. I don't know if I'm right of what I've heard. It was just some common gossip. It's not like I care about it. Heh, I've already lost the ability to care about something anymore. I even don't have something to hold dear… Perhaps… I should have been on my way now. But no, my curiosity is getting ahead of me.

I carefully listened to what is he going to say. He was, I think, going to foresee something.

He said that I'll come back here, to know if I can go back in time to correct all of my mistakes. Then I left thinking that it can't be true. It's all lies.

The cold winds blows through my face as I remember that he said that my grief is making me want to. Though I don't want to even do it, but I then remembered her death. Also, mine; I feel that something happened a long time ago. I don't remember anything about this at all.

It made me realize I should do it. It's the only chance I have. I don't want to reject this oppurtunity. And I… want to prevent her death. She's innocent. I'm the only who should have died. But how come I'm thinking like this now?


	3. Chapter 3

Since I decided to go back, I quickly hurried my way there but as I go back, I heard a cry in an alley I passed by. I was curious to know what it is, so I searched the whole place. In the end, I couldn't find anything. So, I came to a conclusion that it was just a baby crying near a window left open. Because of that, I returned to the route I should head.

A few minutes passed as I arrived. He was there and there had some thoughts that have been making so mad. So I had to ask him about how he knew that I was there when he was foressieng something. I asked and he didn't even bother to reply and headed back to a tent. I'm not satisfied without an answer so I decided to follow him.

When I entered the tent, the things there seems to have came from a distant place, or a timeline, maybe. Dunno if I'm beginning to have interest in those, I was curious about the lamp. Can't say I blame myself for that. He stopped me before I could even place my hand in that.

Then I began asking him. Most of the questions are all of my wonderings about how he knew I was there. He's giving a clear explanation, so I decide that's that. Let it be. I don't want to hear anything that has no relevance on what's happening.

He made my body whole again, meaning, I'm alive again. I felt joy. I was revived. Need an explanation on how I even felt that? Not a chance.

He gave me some details on what I should do. But first, his name is _M. _Makes me wonder about his real name. I think it's not yet the right time to ask about it. I'll let him do the talking. Someday, someday, I just have to wait for that right moment.

I can go back in time for a price, and that price, my memories. In other words, once I go to an event that I remember, I'll forget it in due time. It's worth the risk; I… don't want something like her death to happen. I want to prevent it. She doesn't deserve to have her life end like that. But why am I saying something like that?

After a long explanation, he gave me a knife. What am I even supposed to do with this? Kill someone?! I don't think that's how things should go at this point. Then he told me that I should use it to defend myself from the dangers that I would face or throw myself into it. Makes sense that I'll use it against her. I don't want to be stabbed again as I revisit that part.

Since I have some time left, I decided to backtrack for a while. I want to know about that cry that has been bugging me for the rest of the remaining seconds of the talk. So I have to hurry back there.


	4. Chapter 4

I hurried back to the alley where I heard the cry. I was desperate to find the cry. Then, when I stumbled on two cardboard boxes, the voice was getting louder. I pulled them out of the way and everything became something I never expected. A child, crying on the alley, did something happened to the child? I couldn't think of anything that can happen to a child.

I gently picked him up, and then blinked my eyes for a second, because of that, I saw something. The person, to be exact, his mother, she looks young that what I expected. She placed him on where I found him and then said that she hopes that he, Kota, his name, would be able to forgive her.

I wonder about who was the girl but I decided not to approach her. Since, hearing her words somehow make me feel so depressed, like I was involved in this, directly or not. Still, I'm guilty about my feelings.

Then, she tells him that she won't be able to see him mature. Though, I also heard that they won't survive much longer in this world. This world's so putrid; I don't think people like her would be able to survive in such a state like that. Still I can't help it but compare myself to that young girl. I died because of jealousy, and she, I think, will die because she protected her child.

She stood and runs away. Because of Kota, who started to cry, she hesitates not to leave him, but in the end, she runs away. I felt that there was a deep story behind this. I'm having no clues to dig in this, so I'll let it remain like that for a while.

A mother's love is something I could call that. She heads into unknown danger that she wouldn't be able to get out just to protect their child. It's suicidal yet heroic. Cruel… what else I could say about it?

After that, I went to the hospital along with Kota in my arms. I heard that Sekai's body was discovered and was placed there before she is to be buried. I asked where her room is, then I head there.

As I walk there, I saw her mother sitting on a chair near her room. I hurried and then asked her so I could be sure. Learning that she was, I placed Kota on a table near and immediately kneeled and begged to be forgiven. I was the one whose life should have been taken. Not her, it was my fault she was dragged into this. Now, I decided to be the one who set it straight on the right path, also everyone else's.

I asked her to watch over Kota, so I enter Sekai's room. As I enter there, it was pitch-black, like no one even bothers to know what really happened to her. She was covered with a white cloth. I removed it and see her in a pale state. She lost a lot of blood, that's for sure. I wonder who could possibly do such a thing to her. Killing her, it's terrible to think of! Even I don't have the guts to do kill someone.

I decided to carry her out of the hospital. This is the last thing I'll do before I go back in time.I exit the room and tells her mother to follow me. I think I know where I should do it.

As we walk towards that place, another vision appeared in my eyes. This time it was her dream. The dream where, I think, she wanted to happen one day. It was full of joy. Something that can soothe anyone's heart and mind. Dunno if I should smile.

It dissapears and left me wondering. That was Sekai's dream. But why did I saw something like that? It's not like I wanted to be with her. The only person I want to be with is Kotonoha. Yet why do I feel doubt? Come to think of it, seeing something like that makes me feel jealous. Everyone would be able to find partner in life. As for me, I don't think I deserve to feel happy. Everyone wants me dead. No one will ever think to feel sympathy for me. Also I think Kotonoha never really care about me. I was selfish. I wanted to have everything in the world. In return, I was killed.

Enough of that! A few minutes we arrived, the place was covered in trees. That place was actually the first place I think, I vaguely remember about something that happened in the past.

I said that I'll be doing the burial. So I placed Sekai's body near a tree and started digging. It took a while but that's better that using something to make the job done. Before I burry her, I took her ribbon, there was something I thought of doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in front of her grave is a thing I could do to respect her soul that might have already passed on the other world. I had just finished placing a piece of wood atop her grave saying that we will never forget her.

I removed my necktie. I had enough of wearing it. I could at least combine it with her ribbon as my parting gift. Who knew I had taste in art. Anyway, I don't care where it came from or how it even came to that.

_M _was obviously hiding. The wind tells me where he is, so I made come out. He somehow knew that I would do that. So, I made him tell me about how I could do supernatural things like seeing someone's dream and especially, go back in time.

After some explaining, I was left with some keywords that I must say loud and say it in my mind as an alternative way of use. What makes me intrigued about my power is that I can rewind the flow. Still, I'm only limited of using it. Three times, it's better that nothing, also, returning to part I know will make me forget it, that thought gave me the cold feet. Losing your memories, it's like the right price for exchange in doing something like this. Its better that way, I think.

After that, he gave some leather gauntlets and shinguards. For protection, that seems the easiet way to put it. I eqiupped it and I asked Sekai's mother to give me her knife. I don't know if she has it, I could at least ask about it.

She replied that she has it and gives it to me. The knife was the one she used to end my life. I could at least show some respect to it. I think I'll use it when that part happens again. It would only that moment I'll use. Use it once and no more will be the description of the knife for me. The knife _M _gave me will be the one I'll use for a while.

She also said to me that her name is Youko; better write a note of that so I won't forget. It'd be terrible if I did.

Now that I'm prepared, I have Kota in my arms. I realised something, I made a promise about something. I get it now why I said that I swear I won't let Sekai die. She's innocent and the only one who should die is me. Then I went back to the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, I went back in time. Since I had time before I arrive, I might as well think of what should I prepare.

First the armor, I was thinking of making one. A leather one would do. I can sew but making something like that is way beyond my ability. I don't even belong in the medeival period, how the heck can I do it?! Anyway, I'll put it aside.

Also, I almost forgot that I have Kota along with me. Someone would get the wrong idea if they see me carrying him in my arms. I can't say that I blame them for that. The obvious question will be "Did you made a girl pregnant, Makoto?"

I should also buy a notebook, since I'll forget everything that happened once I reach a familiar time. I should be also careful in the choices I make. It would be a waste of the three rewinds I have. Better think of using it wisely. Perhaps using it in dangerous parts will do. I musn't repeat everything horrible that already happened.

Still, those words make me feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Losing your memories about those, why can't I treasure it until my very last? Right… it's the price I have to pay. It's better… I think… than losing your own life. Heh, I already died so what's point of dying now to me?

Then I find myself sleeping in my own bed. Kota disappeared and I suddenly became desperate. Where could he be?! I don't want anyone especially my mother to get the wrong idea! I opened the door and see my mother sitting on the sofa. She told me that Kota was sleeping on a crib I made. Wait, I don't remember doing something like that. Then I begin to remember what happened on the other day.

Anyway, let's skip that. I had my mind set on buying some things so I can be prepared for the next day, since the next day would be the day where everything began.

I went to town so I can those things and some for Kota. I am taking care of him. I should buy some diapers, babywipes, and etc. I have myself a list.

I stumbled upon a strange shop full with items that can only be seen in some anime shows. Not those figures, clothing, and some of those which otakus usually buy. Apparently it's like an anime weapon shop. They even have something that can be used in real life. I just wanted to buy something that can hold these knives so I can bring them with me anytime, anywhere, also a bag to hang on my belt.

As I browse, I met a man named Nakamura Shinji. He gave some info on what I would buy. He gave me the price and later gave it to me for free since I told him that I don't belong in this world. I came from the future. Three months from now.

I had also asked if he sells some armor and he replied that he hasn't but he said that his wife can make one. Because of that, the two of us head to a room on where I could meet her. I had my thoughts straight that I'm going to talk to someone who I haven't met before. I could at least show some respect.

I entered and see Shinji-san's wife, Nakamura Natsuki. Looking at the two of them makes me think that they had done so many things so they could be together for life. I could sense a light aura connecting the two of them. It seems better than what people often say the "red string of fate." The aura got stronger when they are near each other. That's happy to know that the two found each other.

I had asked and she agreed in doing it. Then I head to a medical store. I had to buy some painkillers, medicine and baby stuff for Kota. When I was having a browse, I begin to hear a pleasant tune. From the sound, it could be played from a piano. It was catchy, I even memorised it after the tune stopped. I really need to know the name.

Now that I have everything prepared, I might as well take a walk for a while. There's still time before I go home.

As I walk carelessly, I saw something that antyone would quickly look at. I tried to find myself a place where I could see that person's face. It was a shock that person was Sekai. Who knew she is dressed like a common girl. I don't remember her wearing something like that. I remember something similar like this but I can't put my finger on it.

Then she jumps off. What the heck was she thinking?! Because of that I tried to stop her but she already hit the water. I had no choice but to dive in. I have to save her from drowing even though what she did is suicide.

I managed to save her but I wonder why she had to do something like that. The plastic bag was there. Why is it there anyway? Who cares? I have to carry Sekai back to her home.

I carried her back and saw one of those childhood memories. I smiled and arrived at her home. I left her near the door, ringed the doorbell and left.

I arrived at my home and went to my room. I had to read a letter that came from _M_. So he gave this notebook and he will be giving some advices. When will those times come anyway? Then I noticed my cellphone was gone but it was already too late for me.

Tomorrow, it will begin.


	7. Chapter 7

4 A.M was it? I don't know… I wasn't paying any attention my alarm clock. I just felt that I need to go out early. It was the day where everything began. I think I was desperate to get myself out of my bed.

I wear everything I have at the moment. I look at myself at the mirror and I decided to change my hairstyle. I look like an idiot or is it? I feel I just want to change myself in all aspects. Well, who knows what's going on in my mind?

I just realized I don't have a necktie. Right, I left it on Sekai's grave. Anyway I've got to go. I need to get the armor I asked to make. Then, I get myself out of my room. I still remember that I have to feed Kota three times a day. After that, I went to Shinji and Natsuki-san's place.

I arrived and obtained my armor, alright remove your clothing and wear it and let's get this over with. They noticed my knives and asked if I own it. I only have one, the other one is the one used by her to end my life. I know in myself that I have to keep it hidden for a while. The time to speak will come in the right time.

I'm done and it's time to get my butt to the train station. I hurried and as I read the notebook conatining a thing about her, I suddenly felt pain. Dunno what's even happening to me. I keep telling myself that she's innocent. Why is she given a cruel end?! Then I begin to see another flashback. This time, the girl wants to be with boy for the rest of her very life. I couldn't help it but smile and cry at the same time.

I stood up and continued on my way but I couldn't stop my tears. Guess this is an act of an unknown will of mine. Then I suddenly feel warm. Could it be you Sekai? Are you watching over me in the other world, the world you deserve to rest? If it is, I'm glad. It feels that you're by my side. Don't worry, I'll try to prevent your death and you'll be able to live a normal life. I think I would find my reason to forgive you in this journey.

Then I finally get myself straight and arrived at the train station. I noticed a blue hole and _M _contacted me to brief me about it. It was a time hole, has three kinds of color, two kinds of aura and guess what, I'm the only one who can see it. Once I enter one, anyone who is near the vicinity will forget that they saw me. Pretty handy if I go in one when there are many people, especially at a crowded place.

I enter the one I found and I end up at the rainy place, it's still the same place, but I think it's empty for that day. No one can be even found, not even a soul.

Then I see Sekai standing on the rails. She said that if she never existed, he wouldn't have to suffer. But who is that person she's referring to? I realized that she is trying to commit suicide; anyway I have to save her from getting crushed by the train!

I managed to save her. She begins to cry and I embraced her. I could at least comfort her. But I return back to the world I came from earlier.

Now that I returned to my world, I don't even know if I even belong here, I board the train after getting some shout from someone. I head to my usual position and sees Katsura. I don't think of talking to her at this moment. Then I heard a commotion and hurried to it. I need to do something so I can remove my mind off Katsura, heck I never had any interaction with her at this point yet.

I arrived at the place and see a lonely pup. Poor guy, he must have wandered here. But how could something like this happen? I feel bad for the pup. He can have my sympathy. So, I decided to take care of him. He got no intention of leaving me. I already left him so he could find the place where he should go. That is now a decision carved in a stone.

Then I went to Sakakino Gakuen. It is the place where I study. I left the pup near the gate, since I can't bring him inside. But I'm pretty sure I remembered to feed him.

I do the usual routine of person who goes to high school. Then Kiyora speaks up from behind. Well who would not wonder on guy dressed like a delinquent? I've been getting that look earlier. I bluff and leave.

I arrived and see that only a few people. Damn rain, the pup could get wet, but I'm sure he's able to find shelter. Sekai arrives and she looks down. Something must have happen, I'm sure of it. I asked her but answers with nothing. Guess I don't have enough questions for this one. I'm out.

Then she leaves but I secretly followed her. On the way, I couldn't think of anything. I never knew she would go to the place that she would die in the future, the school roof. I can't stop myself on remembering it. Argh!

Well, I almost blew my cover. I look again and she is sitting on the bench. Didn't she notice that it was raining? I move in and drag her back to shelter.

Then we head back to the classroom. I can't help to think of what is happening. I feel trapped in a condemned tower. Somehow it gives me time to shiver about it.

We arrived and there comes Sawanaga. Pretty weird I have him for a friend. Well can't help to call him Tai.

I always knew the new sitting arrangement. So I don't care. I want to go somewhere and I pull myself to the rooftop, then another vision of the young couple. This one is the girl wants to hold on the boy's arm. The boy grabbed her hand and they walk away. I smiled. It is a beautiful sight.

I arrived and sit on a bench. I opened the cellphone I got earlier and carefully gazed at the wallpaper. A mother and her child, who in the world are they? Then Sekai appears from behind and asked if the girl on the photo is my girlfriend. I somehow hate it when people are too dumb to even look closely at the photo or something else.

I followed and I really hate doing the same thing all over again.

We walked through the corridor and I noticed a time hole diffenrent in color. _M _then appears to explain it.

After that, Sekai thought of devising a plan at the roof. So, I might as well do as what she said. She says to me of all she can say but I paid no attention since I called my mother to ask her if she could look up on the meaning of Kota's name. It's been bothering me actually. I'm glad if I did that.

After I finished that, Sekai gets angry at me for not paying attention. Anyway, I have to get to that time hole. Since I'll bounce off if I attempt to enter it, I might as well do it. It's stupid but it's the only method for this thing.

I rushed and the expected thing happened, it doesn't hurt much, but I noticed that the thing I need is something here inside the school. Guess I better find it. I hurried to the school faculty.

I arrived and I see quite a scene. Who knew my mother was there since she helped the scolded person and she told that person was a friend of my father. Come to think of it, I never knew or remember that I even have a father.

Since nothing seems to be of use at the place, I left and see Sekai and I accidentally spoke too early but I'm glad she didn't notice. That was close for comfort… perhaps… too close.

The plan went how it should be. I still have problems on the item. I need to hurry about it.

Then Sawanaga comes in and said to me that I'm not doing the usual things I do. Isn't it obvious?! I'm a person who came from the future! I may be him but I'm the aftermath of the things I've done! I feel guilty whenever someone has to remind me about those!

Then Kuroda appears and next, the guy who got scolded earlier. Our P.E. teacher, I guess. Since he said go to out positions for class, I might as well obey.

I'm having a hard time to think for a way. I don't want to waste time. I'm in a hurry. I need to get to that time hole. Because of the look of my face, Sawanaga helps me out. He asks Kuroda to get a bucket for him which she follows without even hesitating.

Then Sawanaga makes his move by throwing the bucket that is actually filled with water to the teacher. The teacher gets angry and chases him, giving me the signal to make a run for it.

I run to the boy's locker room and I accidentally bump into someone. I help her stand up and she asked who I am. I said my name and she said that her name is Kitsuregawa Roka. She leaves and drops an item. A notebook with a picture of someone inside, I want to return it to her, but she's long gone. I decided to keep it for a while and hurried to my destinations.

I arrived at the locker room. I put all of my equipment and clothing on. But before I go to the time hole, I checked my notebook for new information. After that, Saionji introduces me to Katsura. We had an exchange of words but I'll keep the dialogue for myself.

Because of that, the two of us begin to hangout with each other. We board the train the same time and some similar stuff.

I decided to name the pup Kaze since the dog is like the wind. On the other hand with Kota, I now know what it means. It simply means happiness.

I feel I'm beginning to regret the confession I made. Sawanaga made a point that I'm not my usual self. Also the part where I talk to Sekai at the train station made me feel more intrigued about it. Although, there were some differences about it, she was to kiss me, lips-to-lips. But it's not what happened. She kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't react and I begin to wonder on that.

I have to go back to the school. I noticed Katsura but I left already. I think I know what I should use to enter the time hole.

I arrived at the school and hurried to the time hole. Here goes nothing. I entered the time hole with no rejection. I knew it. The notebook was the key.

I guess that some of my questions will be answered on the other side.


End file.
